Fall/Issue One
The first issue of the comic series Fall. Transcript A child is seen sitting at the bottom of a very long drop, lying on top of a bed of golden flowers. They get up and walk into a nearby room where they stop and stare at something which is revealed to be Flowey. *'Flowey:' Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the-- The human walks towards Flowey and kneels in front of them. Flowey looks left and right in confusion. *'Flowey:' Uh... what are you doing...? The human gets closer and closer before wrapping their arms around Flowey. *'Caption Box:' You hugged Flowey with all your might. *'Flowey: '''What!? why are you...!? why would you...!? why am I...? Flowey seems to calm down a bit. The human lets go of them. *'Flowey: O-okay then, human, what did you just do to me!? you made me care! I don't wanna care! especially not about you! I don't even know who you are! The human opens their mouth, saying something though no words come out of their mouth. *'''Caption Box: You tell Flowey your name. *'Flowey:' Wha... huh... that's... familiar... somehow... y-you know what? fine. I'll let you pass just this once, human. But I'm not sure why you'd want to go through, there's nothing back there but the old lady. Yeah, an old lady. She's-- The human moves on, not letting Flowey finish his thought. *'Flowey: '''H-hey! get back here!! The human walks into the Ruins, making their way to a balcony and staring off at the rest of the Ruins, which is an incredibly large purple city. The human stares at the city in amazement before jumping over the balcony and landing on the ground, rolling as they do to break their fall. They then get up and begin walking around only to feel something grab their foot. They look down, revealing a vine. They turn around, revealing Flowey is right behind them. * '''Flowey:' I said, get back here! The human stares at Flowey before riggling off the vine and walking over to a vendor and buying a bucket and a small shovel. They then walk over to Flowey and dig him out of the ground before putting him in the bucket, which is a perfect fit. They pick the bucket up and pull Flowey up to their face. * Flowey: What the...? did you just... did me up? The human grabs a backpack and puts Flowey inside, walking off with them, Flowey sticking out of the bag. *'Flowey:' I've never been more confused in my entire life... The human continues walking through the city while many people stare in shock at them. One of them pushes a button on a wall. *'Monster #1:' Hello? *'Monster #2: '''Yes, hello. Listen, there's a... there's a human down here! The monster on the other end hangs up and calls someone else. *'Monster #1:' There's another human in the Underground! Many monsters are seen talking about the human. *'Monster #3:' I swear, he sent me a picture of it! *'Monster #4: Another human?! really?! *'''Monster #5: This is the final one! *'Monster #6:' Number seven!! It cuts back to the human, who sits by a building and takes their bag off. They reach inside and pull out a packet labeled "Instant Noodles." A short montage is shown of them making the noodles before eating them. *'Flowey:' You know, for something called "Instant Noodles" that was an odd amount of time. The human wraps some noodles around their fork and attempts to feed them to Flowey. However, Flowey gets distracted by something which is revealed to be a crowd of monsters staring in awe at the human, who completely ignores them and continues to try and feed Flowey. *'Flowey:' So are you just gonna ignore them? The Human Nods.